This invention relates to a holding and supporting means and, more particularly, to such a means which is adapted for use in suspending and supporting a hollow cylinder (e.g., a duct, a pipe, or the like) in both the lateral and vertical axes, and in a balanced (i.e., stable) condition under a support which is in an overhead positional relationship to the cylinder, even if and when the held and supported cylinder expands along its longitudinal axis (i.e., its long axis).
Holding and supporting means for cylinders and the like are very well known. Also well known is the fact that such means, particularly of the hanging variation, are invariably heavy in weight, are expensive to fabricate and install, and are relatively complex in structure.
I have invented a unique holding and supporting means in the structural form of a "cradle" (hereinafter referred to as a "cylinder support assembly") that, unlike the prior art, is simultaneously light in weight, is inexpensive to fabricate and to install, and is simple in structure.
Thereby, I have significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.